


5x22 Drabble

by ginahavens002



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Episode related fic, F/M, Get-Back Together Fic, olicity - Freeform, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginahavens002/pseuds/ginahavens002
Summary: Just a little spec into what I hope will happen in 5x22 (although I'm almost positive it won't happen like this lol)





	5x22 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I'm still working on light in the dark, but I couldn't get this fic out of my head, so I decided to write it and post it. Its only 700 words, so it's pretty short, but i hope you like it!

Everyone had gone home. It was just Felicity cleaning up, while Oliver stood in the kitchen. He kept offering on helping, but Felicity insisted he didn’t. It was his birthday after all. After the last thing had been put away, she turned to see him much closer than he was before.

“Thank you, Felicity, for all of this, “ he said, his face now only an inch from hers as he looked down on her. She had taken off her heels, and he was much taller to her than normal.

“It wasn’t a problem, really, you deserved this,” she said smiling, looking down. She didn’t want to look him in his eyes, see him looking at her like that, because she didn’t trust herself to resist it.

He tilted her chin up slowly, so that her eyes met his own. “I miss you, Felicity,” he said evenly, before his moving his lips right up to hers, leaving only a millimeter between them. 

“Oliver we - we can’t. It would just be a mistake. We decided it was over and we both moved on. It’s over,” said Felicity. 

“You and me, Felicity, “ said Oliver as he moved to cup his face with his hands, “we’re never over. We will never be over. As long as we’re both alive, you and I,” he gestured between them, “will always be a something. And I want it to be something more.”

Felicity sighed before speaking, avoiding his eyes at all costs, “Oliver you have Susan, and - “

“I broke up with Susan,” he interrupted. 

“Because of Prometheus,” she supplied.

“No. That was not the reason that I ended things with her,” said Oliver sternly, before continuing, “ I ended things because when Prometheus showed me the glasses he stole from your apartment I thought I might die if something happened to you. Because I’d rather take a hundred arrows to the chest than let anything happen to you. Because I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. Because I love you. Because I want to be with you. I will always choose you Felicity.”

Felicity didn’t know what to say. She was shocked, how did he still love her? Why? She just wanted them to be done, be over with, so she could move on. 

“Why? Why do you still love me? I broke up with you - albeit I had a good reason, and we moved on, and we don’t work together well as a couple, you’re better off and - “

Oliver closed the gap between them and brought her lips to his own. He kissed her softly, cupping her face in his hands before pulling back and speaking, “I am not better off without you. You are by far, the greatest thing that has happened to me. The island, the five years of hell, they were all worth it, because they brought me to you. And I’ve never loved anything like I love you Felicity. You’re kind, smart, brilliant, funny, gorgeous, you’re everything I could ever hope for. I want you. Just you,” said Oliver before kissing her again.

This time they kissed for several minutes, before they heard Curtis clear his throat. Oliver pulled back before turning his head to give Curtis a look, shooing him off, before he turned his head to look at her. “I thought he left, “ he said honestly, chuckling a little bit.

“Me too, “ she said smiling.

“So, “ he said, before his moving his lips right to hers, “I would really like to kiss you again. It would make this birthday the best I ever had.”

“The best you ever had, huh?” she murmured.

“By a long shot, “ he said, his lips still hovering over hers.

“Well who am I to deny the birthday boy his wish?” she asked, before moving her lips to his.

They kissed for several minutes, both of them lost in each other. After ten minutes, he pulled back, “I would really like to take it further, but I don’t want to rush this. I want you Felicity, I want to be with you ten years from now, fifty years from now. I want a life with you, a home with you. I’m willing to take it slow, to do whatever it takes, but I won’t give up on us,” he said firmly.

“Me either,” she said smiling. “If you want, we can watch a movie tonight, “ she said. 

"I'd love that," said Oliver smiling in return.

They were going to be okay. He could see that now. He loved her, and he knew she still loved him. They would make it. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah did you guys like it?? I hope you do! Comments and kudos are the best!! check me out on tumblr @ilovefelicitysmoaks


End file.
